Hooked on you - CAPTAINSWAN
by theycallmetrish
Summary: A cute oneshot of CaptainSwan making their way through life together. RATED K.


''Swan hurry up, we have to go.'' Killian says adjusting his tie in the mirror. They are going to Emma's parents Christmas party. After last year's fiasco Killian is kind of nervous to show up. He had to say a lot of sweet things to Mary Margret to be allowed back in their house.

So much has changed. Emma and Killian live together now, Killian has a job at the police department working side by side with Emma and the two of them got married. Something Kilian never thought he would do. And then the best thing yet. As Emma comes around the corner he is instantly happy.

''Why do I have to be so fat?'' Emma says as Kilian smiles. His beautiful wife is pregnant with their first child and Kilian couldn't be happier. He never thought he would get married, he never thought he would have a child. This is all new territory for him and it kinda scares him. They finished the nursery just in time. Emma's due date is mid-January. But killian wouldn't be surprised if their little bundle of joy will pop out at the dinner table this evening. Killian has to laugh at that thought. Killian is very excited by the idea of being a dad. He loved working on the nursery with Emma and David. The nursery is a light pink and beige. Emma thought it would be a good idea to have a sailor theme for their daughter. Of course killian doesn't complain. He loved walking around in the 'do it yourself' store to buy rope, one of those cute lifebuoy's and some wood to cut out in letters for their daughters name and hang them on the wall. Killian also ordered some boat/ship accessories online to place on shelves in the nursery. He doesn't quite understand the whole 'online shopping' thing. How can you 'buy' something on this laptop thing and make it come to your house in a matter of days?

''Whatcha thinking about?'' Killian is interrupted by Emma who softly places her hand on his arm.

Killian is still holding his tie and looking in the mirror. As Emma speaks he looks at her and gives her an endearing smile. How much he loves this woman. His swan. Killian never thought he was worthy of love. So when Emma showed him he was more than just a dirty pirate to her he knew she was the one. The one he had always secretly hoped for but knew would never come. But at last. She is here and carrying his daughter. His already loved and amazing daughter. He never knew you could love something so much without it even being on this earth.

Killian placed his hand on Emma's belly and gently rubs it. He looks up and kissed Emma on her forehead. As he leans back he gestures Emma to help him with his tie. He can never figure that thing out.

''Just thinking about our girl. How amazing will the day be she is born? She will forever change our lives.'' Killian says and can't help but smile at the thought of holding his firstborn for the very first time.

''I know, it's crazy to think that in a matter of a few weeks we will have another member to this already insane family.'' Emma says finishing Killian's tie and making her way to the front door.

''Is Henry already at your mom's house?'' Killian asks as Emma simply nods and grabs her coat.

''I wonder how he will react to his little sister. I bet he will make a great big brother.'' Emma states as she walks out the front door. Killian smiles and follows behind his wife.

''Oh good you guys made it!'' Mary Margret exclaims as she hugs her daughter tight. Well as tight as can be with Emma's big belly poking out. As Mary releases her daughter she grabs Emma's belly with both hands and kisses the top.

''I can't wait for my second grandchild to come out of there.'' She softly whispers to her granddaughter as Emma simply smiles.

David makes his way over and Mary moves aside. He simply hugs his daughter and welcomes her.

''It's pretty rough out there, the snow is building up.'' Emma states as Killian greats his parents in law with a simple hug.

''I like it, gives it the special Christmas feeling.'' Regina says softly. Emma makes her way over to Regina and hugs her and makes some small talk.

Killian moves around to room to greet everyone and also makes some small talk. As he passes henry he sits down next to him.

''What's up mate?'' Killian asks as he pats Henry's shoulder.

''Not much, Neal is starting to walk so grandma has put me on toddler patrol.'' The now all grown up 15 year old tells his stepfather.

''Well how about I help you? Get some practice in before your sister arrives.'' Killian says as Henry frowns.

''Do I have to be there when mom pushes her out?'' He asks his stepdad as Killian throws his head back and laughs.

''Of course not, you can if you want to. But no one is forcing you.'' He says to his stepson as he simply nods. Henry gets lost in thought about god knows what so Killian takes the opportunity to pick up Neal.

''You know it's not going to be rays of sunshine right?'' Emma says as she wobbles over and sits beside her husband. She watches him as he plays with Neal. Placing him in his lap and bouncing him softly up and down. Neal loves it. Giggle after giggle is heard and it lightens up Killian's face. Emma knows her man is ready for a child. She sensed it before she got pregnant. He loved to hang around Neal and he would often go up to people with a baby and try to make them laugh. He is loving every single second of it.

''How about I do the entertaining and you do the diapers and stuff?'' Killian faces his wife who is not looking a bit amused by this idea. Killian clears is throat and mumbles an apology as he proceeds playing with Neal.

''Dinner is ready guys!'' Mary informs and places down the roast chicken with mixed mushrooms as stuffing. All the eyes light up at this picture. The chicken is a gold brownish color with an amazing smelling marinade.

''Wow, smells amazing Mom.'' Emma says he just sat herself down.

''Yeah, it smells delicious!'' Killian says as he places Neal in his high chair and also sits down.

''Thank you guys, for someone who is not great at cooking, it's actually not that hard to make.'' She says as she walks over to the kitchen to get the bowl of salad.

Everyone is enjoying themselves and having a great time. After dinner Mary, Regina, Ruby and some other decide it's time to give Emma some present as a baby shower. Emma told everyone there was no need to throw her a baby shower. Honestly she wanted one but didn't feel like being the center of attention. Being the savior and all was more than enough attention. So now she just wants to hang at home, with her husband and son and watch some Grey's Anatomy.

''Oh guys, what did I say! I didn't want a baby shower.'' Emma says as she gets a present handed from Red.

''We know but still, we want that little girl to have everything she needs!'' Red says smiling as Emma starts to open the present, knowing there will be no escape from this.

Present after present was handed to Emma. Sometimes she forgets how many friends she has since she came to Storybrooke. Overall she got a lot of useful stuff, such as diapers, pacifier, Sippy cup, bottles and some cute things for in the nursery. But most special thing of all is what her mother gives her.

''You are going to make me cry mom.'' And it's too late, Emma is overwhelmed by this present and as her hormones are all over the place she can't hold it in.

''I thought since you had one I'd make one for Juliet too. Mary says as she gets hugged by her daughter. Mary made a cute pink blanket for her granddaughter, one just like Emma had when she was a baby. Killian softly rubs his hand over his wife's back trying to comfort her. Emma is in tears and mascara is running down her cheeks

''It's so sweet, you didn't have to do that.'' Emma sobs as Killian hands her a tissue. He knows it's the hormones, but he still hates it to see Emma like this. He just wants their baby to be here soon so this crying will stop, hopefully.

The party was amazing, everyone opened presents and sung Christmas songs. The kids table was turned into an arts and craft table after dinner. So all the little ones were making ornaments and Christmas themed cookies.

After the singing and presents everyone sat around the fire and stories were being told about their time in the enchanted forest. Emma loves hearing stories about their time there but always feels left out. She grew up here, not there. Even though she was there for a brief time with Killian, she still feels like she missed out on so many things.

Emma and Killian arrive home and Killian opens the door and helps Emma inside. He sits her down in the living room and starts putting away all the presents and ornaments.

''I had a great time babe, thanks for all the help.'' Emma says as she grabs Killian's hand as he walks by. He sits down beside her and turns on the TV.

''Me too, it was a great evening spend love.'' He says and lets Emma put her head on his shoulder.

 ** _New Year's Eve_**

Emma closes her eyes and breaths in slowly.

One. Two. Three.

''Henry stop asking. Maybe Regina can help you out with putting this thing together.'' Emma says irritated.

Henry had been asking a lot from Emma this evening. Now he was asking for Emma's help to put together a party-popper that he can 'pop' exactly at 00:00. But Emma won't help him. As usual.

Ever since she got pregnant Henry feels like she is moving on from him. Is she forgetting that he led her to Storybrooke in the first place? She is here because of him. She is together with Hook because of him, she is pregnant because of him.

Wait what?

His mother wants nothing to do with him these last few months. Killian sees this and tries to take Henry out whenever he can. But they both know it doesn't make up for anything.

He has been really close with Regina lately and he is starting to love her again. She has made mistakes but at least she doesn't neglect him.

''Okay, sorry.'' Henry murmurs as he walk over to Regina and asks for her help.

Killian moves to Emma's side and lays his hand on her shoulder.

''Love, you gotta be more gentle with him, you're pushing him away.'' Killian says as Emma rolls her eyes.

''Yeah yeah yeah, so you have told me a million times. Look Henry and I are fine. He knows I'm just tired and fed up with being the fattest woman in history of fattest woman. Things are just fine.'' Emma sighs and moves herself to the couch and carefully sits down. Of course Killian is right next to her to help her.

New Year's Eve is being held in their home. Killian and Emma just purchased this home for their family of 3 soon to be 4.

And so far it is great, Emma truly adores it. The house is big enough to have guests over and for Henry and Juliet to run around. Since they bought it only a month ago Henry's room isn't quite finished yet, they painted and put up the wallpaper but other than that not much has happened. So for now he stays with his mom, Robin and Roland.

''Just help him out here and there. He just wants to hang out with you.'' Killian says as Emma rolls her eyes. Can't they understand she doesn't want to hang out with him? She is way too tired to do that. Henry is a hyper and loud 15 year old. Constantly talking and seeking attention. And normally she would give him all of that, but this baby is about to come out and everything is just too exhausting. Emma can't even remember the last time she had a goodnight sleep.

''Just kiss me at midnight and I will be fine.'' Emma says as Killian grins and softly pecks his wife on the lips.

The night goes smoothly. Everyone is drinking champagne, singing songs and casually talking.

''OH GUYS, 15 SECONDS!'' Mary Margret exclaims as everyone gathers around the TV to see the countdown.

''come here love.'' Killian holds out his hand to help Emma get up from the kitchen chair.

Emma slowly gets up while holding her belly tight. As she stands up straight Killian puts his arm around her waist and kisses her forehead.

''I love you.'' He whispers as Emma bites her bottom lip and gives her husband a small smile.

''FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!'' everyone yells as people start kissing and hugging each other.

''happy New Year love.'' Killian kisses Emma passionately and puts both his arms around her waist.

''Happy New Year babe.'' She breathes as they kiss once again.

''Happy new year guys.'' Henry says as Emma can't help but smile. Henry is like a little puppy. You can get mad at him but he will always come back to you.

''Happy new year kid.'' Emma says as she kisses his cheek. By now he should know she loves him right? They have done so much for each other. When Henry smiles at her she knows it's all good. ''This year will be even better than 2016.''

''Sure hope so swan.'' Killian says as a small charming grin plays on his lips.

 _ **2 weeks later**_

''don't push yet Swan, hold her in!'' Killian tells his wife as he tries to get her in the car. Little Juliet is on her way and Emma is freaking out.

''NO, NO I DON'T WANNA DO THIS KILLIAN, I DON'T WANT A BABY!'' Emma yells as Killian slams the door shut.

''please don't let any body fluids leak on the seat.'' Killian murmurs to himself as he climbs in on the other side of the car and starts the car.

''Call Regina and she will come pick you and Roland up. Stay with Belle until Regina is here okay?'' Killian says to Henry who simply nods. Totally in shock with what he just witnessed.

''JUST DRIVE KILLIAN JUST DRIVE!'' Emma yells as a deep grunt follows. Killian is quite impressed with Emma. Well with any woman who has to go through this. And what they learned from the baby classes they took he knows this isn't even the worst yet. The last contractions before birth are the worst. Let alone pushing the head and shoulders out.

Killian has to smile when he notices he knows so much about child birth. Those video online of woman pushing life out of their vagina's paid off. He knows what to expect to see down there when Juliet is coming. And he is quite proud of it.

''Okay, make yourself comfortable, the doctor will be with you any moment.'' The nurse said and left us alone.

''Are my parents coming?'' Emma asked as Killian nodded.

''Yeah, I called your parents, they are on their way. Do you want her here when you are giving birth?'' Killian asks softly. He feels rather uncomfortable asking this but his wife is about to go through a lot of pain so he shouldn't whine about this.

''I want my mom here, my dad.. Well whatever he wants.'' Emma said ask Killian nodded again.

''Okay good.'' Emma says as Killian helps Emma put on the hospital gown.

''You sure Henry doesn't want to come?'' Emma asked as Killian sighed deeply. He and Henry had a long talk about Emma and Juliet. The way Emma had been treating Henry and how she only talks about Juliet, even though she isn't even here yet.

 _*''Kid, your mom is very stressed, after the pregnancy things will go back to normal. We will start working on your room, we can go to an amusement park, maybe visit New York again?'' Killian tried to cheer the 15 year old teenager up. But it didn't really work._

 _''_ _Look, I appreciate the effort dad but, I just really want mom to spend some time with me. Like back in the day. Those good ol' times.'' He lets out a heavy sigh._

 _Killian has to work hard to keep his laughter in. Henry cracks him up sometimes. The way he talks, he sounds like a fifty year old something man with a lot of life experience._

 _''_ _I know, just hang in there a little longer. Things will turn around. You will be Juliet's big brother and teach her all the tips and tricks about life because you know, you have a lot of experience.'' Killian says and messes up Henry's hair a bit which makes his laugh._

 _''_ _Looking forward to that you know.'' He murmurs and looks down at his feet._

 _''_ _Really? All this time I thought you didn't want a sister..?'' Killian says astonished._

 _Henry raises an eyebrow. ''Why'd you think that?''_

 _Killian softly laughs. ''Well for example when you said: ''I don't want a sister!''.''_

 _Henry softly nods. ''Yeah I said that, didn't I?''_

 _''_ _Now, go do your homework. Don't think I didn't see you play video games instead.'' Killian says as Henry once again sighs and with heavy shoulders goes up the stairs.*_

''ARGG! KILLIAN, HERE, NOW!'' Emma's contractions are getting worse with the minute and Killian doesn't know how to comfort his wife. All he can do is try soothing her and holding her as far as she will let him. But he feels so helpless. If only he could do this for her.

''It's going to be okay Swan, you are gonna be fine. In a few hours we will have a gorgeous little girl.'' He whispers as Emma cracks a smile. She loves the thought of that. But the pain is back and the smile is gone. All Killian can hear is his wife screaming in his ear.

''just one more push Emma, one more.'' The doctor says as Emma pushes as hard as she can while holding onto Killian who's face is white. He didn't know his wife was so goddamn strong.

As Emma gives the last push the only sound that can be heard is the beeping of the machines and the nurse trying to make little Juliet cry.

Other than that there is utter silence.

''come on big girl, you can do it.'' The nurse whispers softly to Juliet. But no cry.

Emma starts welling up, why isn't Juliet crying? No, this isn't supposed to happen. She is happy, she has henry, Killian, her parents and now this little baby girl. Why isn't she crying?

''Dr. Tate, this is taking too long.'' The nurse says as doctor Tate nods and orders the nurse to take Juliet to another room.

''Wait, no, why is she taking Juliet away? Is something wrong?'' Killian is starting to panic as well. This isn't what he expected.

''We need to try and get Juliet to cry, otherwise something may be wrong. But stay calm we will do our best.'' Dr. Tate says as she leaves the room.

Emma can't hold it in anymore and starts crying. ''Killian, why us? Why does it have to be us?'' Emma sobs as Killian sits down and holds her rocking her softly back and forth.

Emma needs to deliver the placenta and has to get some tests done. But all she can think about is Juliet. Not her brand new baby girl. Hasn't she been through enough torture for one lifetime?

After Emma delivered the placenta and they got her blood for some tests Emma decided to take a short nap. When she woke up Killian was standing at her bedside.

''I'm gonna get something to eat, you want anything love?'' Killian asks as Emma just shakes her head, not even looking at him.

''okay then, I will be back in a bit.'' He says and walks out the door. This gives Emma a moment to cry once more. She already broke down once where Killian was here so she didn't want to do it again. It only worries him more. So she takes these 10 minutes to let it all out.

She can't even think about burying her new born daughter. That's a horrific thought and it only makes her sadder. All she wants is her husband and 2 babies. Is that too much to ask?

The waiting seemed like forever so it was a big relief when Dr. Tate finally came back in Emma's room.

''Doctor, thank god! Got any news?'' Killian asks as the doctor nods.

''Your daughter has some problems with her lungs. She was supposed to start crying the moment she was born. For some babies it takes a little bit, so I wasn't worried. But after almost a minute not breathing we got worried and decided to manually give her oxygen through a tube in her mouth. She is alive and breathing on her own. But she stops breathing every time. So we ran some tests but nothing seems out of the ordinary. So we'd like to keep her for a while to observe and run some more tests. Like I said, she is okay for now. She has her own nurse who will be close to her at all times to help her when she stops breathing.''

Emma doesn't know what to think. Her daughter stops breathing? How can they not find anything? Why aren't they working on it now? Emma has so many questions but decides to keep them to herself for now. Let all of this sink in for a moment. At least her daughter is alive. That's the main concern.

''I know this is a lot to take in and I will leave in a moment to give you two sometime. If you have any questions please come to me. I will gladly answer your questions.'' Dr. Tate finishes as she shakes both Killian and Emma's hand and leaves the room.

Weeks pass and they can't find anything wrong with Juliet. She has kind of become the miracle baby of the hospital. A lot of staff members often come and check up on her. Juliet is the center of attention and she loves it. Everyone cuddles and plays with. She may be only 4 weeks old, but she's got everyone wrapped around her finger. Especially her daddy. He is a real sucker for those bright blue eyes.

''Hey there love.'' Killian whispers as he picks up his 4 week old daughter. He stands there for a moment adoring his baby. She is breathtaking. She is so much more than he anticipated. Killian gazes into her eyes as a tiny squeak comes out of little Juliet. Killian can't help but laugh, she is amazing. And she is all his. Well, he has to share her with Emma and the rest of the enchanted forest dream team but still, she is his. Killian never knew that he could love someone so much. So much more than anyone he ever loved. Of course he loves Emma, with all his heart but it's just not the same. This little life that his wife and he created has given him so much already. He can't imagine life without her anymore.

Killian walks over to Emma who is sitting on the couch in Juliet's hospital room and sits next to her with Juliet still in his arms.

''Is she hungry?'' Emma asks as Killian simply nods no and continues staring at his daughter.

Killian feels something warm on his arm and now he is starting to panic. His eyes meet Emma's and right away she has to laugh.

''Swan, Jules needs to be changed I think.'' Killian says as he hands Juliet to Emma who giggles.

''Why don't you change her? You can do it, we've been practicing.'' She says and hands their daughter back to Killian.

Killian looks disgusted and makes a gag noise. Emma giggles and rolls her eyes. She takes Jules from Killian and lays her down on the changing table. Emma looks over her shoulder at her husband and insists on him changing the diaper.

''Swan, please. You know I'm no good at it.'' He says as Emma rolls her eyes once again and sighs.

''Look, I'm not gonna be the one changing the diapers for the rest of her baby/toddler life. You need to learn babe.'' She says as she opens the diaper. She hands Killian a baby wipe and sits back down on the couch.

''Bloody hell this smells.'' Killian murmurs as Emma raises an eyebrow. They agreed on not swearing when Jules is around.

''What did you say?'' She says as Killian mocks his wife and throws away the dirty wipes.

Emma walks over to her husband and rubs his back. ''You are doing great, and see, she loves it!'' Emma comforts her husband as he softly whines about having to change the diaper.

More weeks pass and still no diagnose. Juliet is doing better and rarely stops breathing anymore. They found out giving her caffeine to keep her awake helps. She usually stops breathing when she is in a deep sleep. So giving her a small doses of caffeine keeps her in a light sleep so she doesn't die in her sleep.

Emma, Killian and Dr. Tate discussed Emma and Killian giving Juliet her doses at home. The insurance company gave them all the electronics they need to help Jules if she can't breathe. So they decided she could go home after 2 months. Emma and Killian are ecstatic, finally after 2 months Jules can sleep in her own crib at home.

Killian and Emma started packing everything up and left the hospital with their new born.

 _ **3 years later**_

''Jules, smile!'' Emma says as the 3 year old Juliet poses next to her big brother who turned 18 today. Henry picks up his little sister and throws her up in the air, making her laugh. Emma smiles and takes some more pictures. It's not every day your son turns 18.

''When is dad coming?'' Henry asked as Emma puts down the camera and picks up Jules.

''I don't know, he should be here any minute.'' She says as she walks up the stairs to lay Jules down for a nap before the guests arrive.

Henry sighs. Killian was supposed to take him sailing today. He got called into work but would be home in 4 hours. But it has been 7 and he is still not here. Henry was really looking forward to it. It's been a while since they went out on the water. And Henry really enjoys hanging out with Killian. Henry never really had a dad. Neal was his 'father' for such a short while that it didn't even feel like he was his father. Killian has been there for him once he started dating his mother. He feels like a real father. But after all this time he still misses his biological father. The short time he had with Neal was great. Henry didn't want to let Killian down so he pretended to not know how to sail. But in fact, Neal taught him. Henry loves Killian, Killian is his dad. He has two moms and two dads. Not something every kid can say. Although technically he is not a kid anymore. He is a young adult, which is really scary may he add.

''I think I hear him in the driveway Henry.'' Emma says running her hands through his hair and walking into the kitchen.

''Really?'' Henry doesn't wait for an answer and goes out the front door and greets his father.

''Dad, you are late, I told you to be home by one.'' Henry says as Killian smiles and runs his hand through Henry's hair. That seems to be a thing his parents do.

''I know, things didn't turn out the way they were supposed to. But I took tomorrow off so we can go sailing.'' He says and goes inside.

''Are you sure? If you need to wo-''

''Kid, don't worry about it. I said I took off, so that means I am all yours tomorrow.'' He says giving his son a smile. he hangs his coat over the kitchen chair and walks up to his wife.

''Hello there beautiful.'' He whispers and pecks her on the cheek.

''Ay captain, you're home late. The guest can arrive any minute.'' Emma says as puts down a variation of bottles of alcohol. And of course, her husband's favorite, Rum.

''yeah yeah, the kid already gave me the first degree.''

''babe, it's the third degree.'' Emma corrects him as Killian murmurs something under his breath.

''Anyway, where is my princess?'' Killian asks as Emma giggles.

''I'm right here babe.'' Emma says with a cute smile on her face.

''I know, I'm asking about Jules. Is she upstairs?'' Killian replies dead serious.

Emma rolls her eyes at her husband. After all this time he still doesn't always understand her humor. But it does make her giggle.

''yeah she is laying down for a nap, before it gets crazy in here. Mom and dad are back from vacation and Regina, Robin and Roland are back from New York. So they will be coming by as well.'' Emma says as she gives her husband a glass of rum.

''Really? But weren't your parents supposed to come back next week?'' Killian asks as he waves goodbye to Henry who goes up to his room.

''Yeah but they felt bad about missing Henry's 18th birthday so they decided to come back early.'' Emma says as she sits down on one of the kitchen chairs.

''Well, it's going to be a birthday to remember, can you believe he is 18?'' Killian says taking a sip from his rum.

''No not really. Feels like yesterday that I gave birth to him. Same goes for Jules.''

''She is growing up way to fast, before you know it she is dating boys.'' Killian cringes by the thought of his baby girl dating boys. No one will be good enough for his princess.

''Please don't scare her boyfriend's away, I always feel bad for the guys who have to deal with those kind of dads.'' Emma says as she pours herself a glass of water.

''Naaah they'll be fine love, I mean I'm not gonna kill em.''

Emma snorts. ''Yeah you better not.''

The party is going and people are enjoying themselves. Henry didn't get many presents, it is mostly money. But he did get some new console games from his mother and Robin. Snow and charming hugged their grandson when they walked in. Snow always gets so emotional at birthdays. She suddenly realizes her they're a year older and there is nothing she can do about it.

Roland couldn't stop talking about New York, he had the best time. Henry loves hearing about it, the last time he visited was about 5 years ago. So he enjoys hearing Roland talk about it, kinda feels like he was there with him.

At the end of the night everyone left, including Henry who would stay over at Regina's house. So now Emma and Killian have the house all to their selves. Well, almost to their selves. There is a wide awake 3 year old running around who had a little too much sugar.

''Princess, settle down. You are making me dizzier than this rum.'' Killian says as Emma giggles and sits down next to her husband on the couch.

''That was a great birthday right? We threw him a nice party.'' Emma asks her husband as he nods.

''Yeah, I think he enjoyed it. He seemed to have a great time.''

''But there is one thing. We didn't really get him anything. With Jules running around I kinda forgot about his present.'' Emma confessed as Killian sighs.

''Well, we gotta make it up to him. I mean we have neglected him enough since Jules is here.'' Killian says as he sees a small head pop up from behind the coffee table.

''I'm, Jule!'' she exclaimed as she giggled.

''Yes love, you are Jules.'' Killian says as he walks over to her, picks her up and start throwing her up in the air. That always makes her laugh.

''dada I fly!''

''Boeing Jules 178 ready for take-off kgggh, over.'' Killian now has her above his head and runs around the room making airplane noises.

''Momma I fly!'' she screams as Emma giggles.

''Yeah momma is nervous about you flying with Hook airlines so how about dada put you down?'' Emma says as Killian takes the hint and puts their daughter down.

''Momma I wanna fly.'' Jules stands in front of her parents with her arms folded.

''Yeah, momma wants a new car, but that's also not happening. How about we go and brush our teeth?'' Emma kisses her husband and picks up Jules.

''Jule don't like Emma now.'' Jules says as she frowns and folds her arms again.

Emma and Killian laugh at they're daughter calling her mother by her name. ''Well, that's too bad. Let's go upstairs.''

''dada, I go night night.'' Jules says softly as she rubs her eyes.

''Yes love, you go night night. We will see each other in the morning okay?'' He carefully caresses her tiny face and takes in all her features. She is a fine mixture between Emma and him. She has his eyes, her mother's lips and the nose is a mix between the two. She looks most like her mom. At birth everyone said she looked like him, but the older she gets the more she looks like her mother. But overall, she is just precious. She is his. He made her. They made her.

Killian kisses her forehead and gives her a smile. ''I love you Jules.'' He whispers as Jules smiles back. He walks towards her dresser and turns on the night light. He turns off the big light and leaves her room.

 _ **13 years later**_

''Okay, just pose and look cute honey.'' Emma says as she takes pictures of her daughter and her prom date Dave as if it were a photoshoot. Killian is looking from afar. He doesn't like this one bit. His daughter was all dressed up for her junior prom and she has a date. Can this day get any worse?

''Mom, can we please go?'' Jules asks as Emma smiles and hugs her daughter.

''Now Dave, I know you are a nice kid. But if you harm my daughter, in anyway, I will come after you, WE will come after you.'' Emma said as she pointed to Killian, who cleared his throat and walked towards the boy.

''You see this?'' Killian said as he raised his hook. ''Lost it while I was fighting a crocodile.'' He said as the boy huffed.

''So what, you are Captain Hook?'' Dave said as the smile on his face faded. Was he for real?

''Okaaaay! Uhm Dave, let's go! Don't wanna be late!'' Jules said trying to lighten the mood. She kissed her parents on the cheek and grabbed her date and walked towards the front door.

''Is he really Captain Hook?'' Emma and Hook heard the young boy say as Jules sighed.

''Ofcourse not, it's fake.'' Jules said as Killian rolled his eyes.

''Let it go Killian, its better if he doesn't know. He is not from Storybrooke, he won't understand.'' Emma said calming her husband as he nodded and murmured something under his breath.

Juliet and Dave arrive back at Juliet's house after prom. And as he promised Juliet but also her parents he would drop her off at the front door.

''I had an amazing night tonight Dave, thank you.'' Juliet said as Dave gave her a smile.

''Me too Jules, actually I wanted to ask you something.'' Dave said as Jules smiled. Was this finally the moment he would ask her out? She had been waiting for this for months! She and her best friend Mia had talked about how amazing it would be if Dave asked Jules out on a date! And now it was finally happening!

''Sure, what is it?'' Jules whispered softly as she looked into his eyes. She could see this was difficult for him. She remembers how nervous he was when he asked her to prom. It was adorable to see. This cool guy that many girls from her school would love to go out with was nervously asking simple plain Juliet to prom. His palms sweating, his eyes avoiding hers. It was adorable. Did she really make him that nervous? Why though? She was just Juliet Jones, your next door girl who wears simple jeans with a simple blouse. The girl who barely wore any make-up and wore her hair the way it was most comfortable. So why her?

''I was wondering if uhh- you'd like to uhh- like maybe we could-'' Dave was stammering and trying to figure out a way to ask Juliet out on a date but got cut off by the front door opening.

''Hi there love.'' Killian says giving her daughter a simple smile. ''Dave.'' He said glaring at the kid. As if Dave wasn't nervous enough.

''Yeah, hi dad and bye dad!'' Juliet said shutting the front door and turning back to Dave.

''So you were saying?'' Juliet asked as Dave nodded.

''Yeah uhm so maybe it would be fun to-''

''Go home. Jules inside.'' Killian said as Juliet rolled her eyes.

''But dad-''

'No, inside.'' Juliet sighed and walked through the front door.

''Dave, thank you for bringing my daughter home safely, I appreciate it.'' He said giving the kid a hand and closed the door.

''Why did you have to interrupt us dad?! He was going to ask me out!'' Juliet said looking at her father. Why did he have to ruin this? She has been working on Dave for months! Giving him nonchalant smiles in the hallway, laughing at his jokes, gently touching him. She had worked towards this moment and he just ruined it.

''Bloody hell Juliet you are only 16!'' Kilian swears as he walked into the living room.

''No dad don't walk away, we need to talk about this! I happen to like Dave very much, and he likes me. So what's wrong?!'' Juliet is close to screaming at this point. She is so fed up with her dad not letting her date boys. All her friends have boyfriends, so why can't she?

''What the hell is going on down here?'' Emma says as she walks in the living room and finds her husband and daughter yelling at each other.

''Dad won't let me see Dave. He was going to ask me out and he send him away!'' Jules turns to her mother and raises her eyebrows. ''you are not gonna say anything mom?''

''first off all, don't talk to me that way. I am the grown up, and you are the teenager. Second, I was thinking. And what I think is that, Killian, let her go on a date with Dave. We have met him, you said you liked him so what is the big deal?''

''Wait, dad, you liked him?'' Juliet turns towards her dad as he groans.

''Yeah, he is a good kid. I guess.'' He murmurs as Emma giggles.

''Honey, I think your dad has a hard time watching you turn into a young adult. You are 16, you wanna date boys, you wear make-up, this is all very new for him.'' Emma says to her daughter as she smiles and hugs Jules.

Juliet releases from the hug and walks towards her dad and stands in front of him.

''Why didn't you just say so dad? I really wanna respect your wishes, but not when they are unreasonable. You told me I could date when I introduced the boy and when he would do as you guys say. And he did. And Henry was allowed to date at 16 so I was- it's just so frustrating. Ugh I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to yell at you.'' Juliet says as she hugs her dad.

''I'm sorry jay, it seems just like yesterday that you let me pick you up and that we played Barbie together. And now you are dating boys?'' Killian says as he lets himself fall onto the couch.

Jules smiled. Her dad rarely called her Jay.. only when he wanted to have a serious talk or when he felt guilty.

''Before you know you're off to college. Same happened to your brother. It's all just happening so fast.'' Killian confesses as Juliet and Emma sit on the couch next to him and hug him.

''It's okay dad, for 2 more years, I'm not going anywhere.''

''Actually, only a year and 2 months. It's almost you birthda-''

''shh mom, let the man think he has 2 more years with me.'' Juliet said with a grin on her face.

''Haha, very funny, teasing your old man like that.'' Killian said smiling at his daughter who by this age was exactly like her mother. Inside and out. The only thing she had from him was her pirate attitude. Maybe because he taught her. But she loves going out on sea with him, calling people out on the bullshit and she loves traveling. Exactly like her father.

''alright, I'm going upstairs. I need to call Dave to say sorry for my dad's behavior and oh my god! I need to call Mia! I need to tell her everything!'' Jules is gone without a goodbye and that leaves Emma and Killian to laugh at their daughter.

''She is amazing, isn't she? We raised her right.'' Emma said cuddling up to her husband.

''Indeed she is. But she is just like her mother, so how could she not be?'' Killian says as Emma sits up a bit and kisses Killian.

''you are amazing and I love you.'' Emma says with a sweet grin.

''I love you too.'' Killian whispers as Emma gets the remote and turns on the TV.

''wanna see what's on Netflix?''


End file.
